This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Consumers often use payment accounts to purchase products (e.g., goods and services, etc.) from merchants. When using the payment accounts, the consumers are known to be invited, or required, to authenticate themselves to the payment accounts (or corresponding payment devices) at the time of the purchases. The authentication of a consumer may be based on presentation of photo identification (e.g., a driver's license, a passport, etc.). Alternatively, the authentication may be based on entry of a personal identification number (PIN), etc., or presentation of a biometric, where the PIN or the biometric is then confirmed for the consumer's payment account (e.g., by being a PIN associated with the payment account, or by comparison of the biometric to a reference biometric associated with the payment account, etc.). When the consumer is authenticated, one or more transactions directed to the consumer's payment account may be initiated and/or approved by an issuer or other entity associated with the payment account.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.